Random yaoi pairs rule
by Sasukitty
Summary: Lots of different yaoi stories with sasuke as uke. and i don't just mean Narusasu I mean literally EVERYONE. Rated M for lots of yaoi. Chapter 16 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Sasukitty: Yays random yaoi fanfics :D

Sasuke: O.o you your pairing me up with everyone

Sasukitty: yes I am :D

Sasuke: b..b..but

Orochimaru: Hello sasuke kun

Sasuke: *runs away*

Sasukitty: hurray Orosasu first ^^

Sasuke walks along the lonely halls of sound towards his usual training area. Sasuke hated the loneliness in sound kabuto and orochimaru were the only other 2 people there and they hardly ever talked to him.

He finally got to the training area and went inside starting his usual training when he heard a hiss from behind him "Sssasuke kun" Orochimaru hissed in his ear causing him to shiver slightly "what do you want Orochimaru" Sasuke said back.

He felt Orochimaru's arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer. He tried to struggle free but the snake just laughed at this "my my sasuke kun you sure are feisty today" he says smirking and summoning a snake that trails down Sasukes body and slip into his pants.

"ahhh" Sasuke suddenly moans loudly as one of the snake dives into his hole stretching him and licking at his insides. "Whats wrong Sssasuke kun do you not like what my snakes are doing" orochimaru whipers in his ear flicking his long tounge out to lick at the cursed mark.

Orochimaru summons another snake and that one slips into sasukes pants as well. Sasuke feels the snake wrap itself around his half erect cock and start to constrict itself aroundit in till his cock is fully hard and painful.

"ahh stop" Sasuke moans pitifully and orochimaru pulls the rope holding sasukes pants mking them fall down to his ankles and pulled down Sasukes boxers. Both the snakes around sasukes cock and in his hole slithered off now making sasuke whimper and start to struggle again.

"hmm sasuke why do you resist me" the snake sannin whispered pushing a finger into sasukes hole "ahhh..mmmm" Sasuke moaned his back arching at the intrusion. "Relax sasuke" the snake whispered silkily adding in another finger and thrusting them in and out of the uchiha.

Sasuke whimpered softly pushing back on the fingers. "ahh just fuck me you fucking snake" Sasuke growled. Orochimaru grinned looks like he was going to have his way after all. He removed his fingers and pushed sasuke on to his hands and knees on the floor. He slowly pushed himself into the Uchiha in till he was fully in. "ahhhh" Sasuke moaned hotly rocking his hips back.

Orochimaru waited just a few seconds before starting to push in and out of him at a slow pace. Orochimaru kept up the slow rhythm in till he found sasukes sweet spot. "Ahhh O…orochimaru" sasuke moaned pushing himself back on to the snake sannin who smirked and started to thrust in harder and faster hitting that same spot each time.

Sasuke moaned loudly with each thrust in till Orochimaru just stopped all of his movements. Sasuke growled looking back at the snake sannin evily. "what do you want me to do Sasuke kun" the snake sannin whispered flicking out his tounge to lick along Sasukes back. Sasuke bit his lip and whimpered. Orochimaru moved his tounge down to wrap around Sasukes dripping cock.

"do you want it sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke moaned as the tounge pumped his cock slowly. "ohhh I want it". Orochimaru smirked and hisses into sasukes ear. "what do you want sasuke kun". Sasuke blushed a little at this but softly moaned again as orocimarus tounge flicked across his slit.

"I want you to fuck me" he muttered quietly. "im sorry what was that Sasuke" orochimaru hissed putting more pressure on to Sasukes slit. "ahh I want you to fuck me orochimaru sama" sasuke moaned loudly. Orochimaru chuckled and started to thrust in to him again grinding in to Sasuke and pushing him on to the floor so that his ass is in the air.

Orochimaru continued to pound in to sasuke with his tounge stroking and licking his erection in till Sasuke was moaning with every thrust and without warning cums on to the floor moaning loudly. Orochimaru moaned and continued to fuck Sasuke in till he to came inside of Sasuke.

He then pulled out and got dressed looking down at Sasukes now limp body. He smirked scooping the boy up and taking him back to his room before leaving in till the next day when the cycle will start again.

Sasukitty: Yays OROSASU RULES

Sasuke: I GOT RAPED BY A SNAKE THING

Sasukitty: I know wasn't it hot

Orochimaru: definutly :D

Sasuke: what? Your just pervs

Orochimaru and Sasukitty: yeah so?

Sasuke: O.o im going *runs*

Sasukitty: please review and I will make a new chapter soon :D


	2. MadaSasu

Sasukitty: Hiiiii :D

Sasuke: oh great who are you pairing me up with this time? -.-

Madara: me :D:D

Sasuke: WHAT?

Sasukitty: isnt uchihacest great :D I might put you with your brother later on

Sasuke: O.o

Itachi: HURRAY *hugs sasuke*

Madara: Oi put my uke down its my turn first

Itachi: *sulks*

Sasukitty: ok hope you enjoy and stuff

Sasuke was lieing in his bed in akatsuki he hadn't been able to fall asleep since the last time he saw Naruto and his old friends. He sighed thinking back to what they used to be like.

*meanwhile*

Madara walked down the hall he had often lusted for Sasuke but still hadn't had the chance to take him he walked past Sasukes room when an evil idea hit him. He smirked and pressed his ear against the door to see if he was asleep.

*back to Sasuke*

Sasuke was finally starting to drift off to sleep when he heard the creak of the door opening softly. He sighed "go away Madara" he hissed turning over onto his back. He heard soft laughing then Suddenly Madara was on top of sasuke pressing there bodys together.

Sasuke started to charge up a chidori but Madara grabbed his hands and handcuffed them to the headboard. "what are you doing" Sasuke hissed struggling and trying to get Madara off of him. Madara just laughed again and pulled out a kunai cutting down sasukes top and ripping the fabric off.

Sasuke growls activating his sharingan but Madara covers his eyes with a cloth so he cant see. Sasuke struggles hysterically. Madara takes his mask off and gentyl puts it down next to Sasueks bed. He then proceeds to pinching Sasukes nipples and rubbing them in till there hard.

"shhh Sasuke relax so I can ravish you in peace" Madara whispered huskily in to Sasukes ear. Of course this just made Sasuke even more hysterical and made him struggle even more. Madara sighed and pulled out a needle injecting it straight into Sasukes neck making him go limp and peaceful. Madara smiled much better.

Just as Sasuke was about to try and shout at him Madara slammed there lips together invading Sasukes mouth and exploring it fully earning a quiet moan from Sasuke. Madara smirked and pulled down Sasukes pants rubbing his erection through the fabric of his boxers. Sasuke moaned even louder and bucked his hips up for more.

Madara stripped himself of his clothing in till he was completely naked he the slowly pulled Sasukes boxers down making they rubbed against Sasukes erect cock. "ahhh" Sasuke moans rocking his hips upwards.

Madara leaned down and captured Sasukes mouth in to another kiss. Sasuke was unsure on how to respond so he softly flicked his tounge against Madaras who lapped on it eagerly.

Madara slowly bought his hips down to grind there painful erections together causeing them both moan hotly. Madara slowly pushes one of his fingers in to Sasukes hole and started to stroke Sasukes cock making him moan out of both pain and pleasure.

Madara slowly began pushing his finger in and out and adding the other two making Sasuke moan and push back on the intruding fingers. Madara chuckled softly and lined up his throbbing cock to Sasukes hole and fluidly pushed himself all the way in.

Sasuke moaned extremely loudly and madara took this as a sign to start moving he slowly pushed in and out hitting Sasukes prostate each time causing Sasuke to moan and try and push back onto Madara for more friction. "poor lil Sasuke" Madara says patting Sasueks cock softly. Making Sasuke growl and whine for more.

Madara laughed at Sasukes need and started to thrust harder and faster slamming in to Sasuke. Hitting his prostate each time. He softly grabs Sasukes cock and starts to stroke and pump it in time with his thrusts quickly pushing Sasuke over the edge. "aahhh M..Madara" Sasuke moans.

He cums on to Madara and his own chest his hole tightens around Madaras cock tipping him over the edge as well pushing himself as deeply into sasuek as he could and spilling his seed.

Madara smiles and takes the handcuffs off of Sasuke cudling his sleeping form close to him. 'That was fun' Madara thinks to himself. Stroking Sasukes hair and drifting off to sleep.

Sasukitty: *drools*

Madara: *drools*

Sasuke: WTF O.o

Sasukitty: wasn't that amazing Sasuke?

Madara: yeah can we do it again :D

Sasukitty: maybe in another fanfic

Madara: HURRAY

Sasuke: NOOOOOOoooooooo

Sasukitty: Review please and I will give you more :D


	3. Kibasasu

Sasukitty: ^^ Mwahahahahahahaha

Sasuke: What you laughing about now O.o

Sasukitty: oh nothihng just thinknig about who I was gonna pair you with next

Sasuke: Its not my brother is it ?

Sasukitty: no im saving him for another chapter im afraid

Sasuke: Oh thank god

Kiba: ITS MEEEEE

Sasuke: WHAT?!?

Sasukitty: Isnt Kibasasu sooooo cute :D

Kiba: Yes

Sasuke No O.o

Sasukitty: well tough luck Sasuke cause this is the cute Kibasasu chapter :D

Kiba was returning from a long day of missions. His team and Narutos had joined up to do a escort mission together. But on the way back the strangest thing happened.

*flashback*

"oi dobe stop flirting with dog boy" Sasuke says glaring at the blonde ninja. "I am not flirting teme so shut upNaruto growls back. "well if you aren't flirting then what the fuck are you doing"Sasuke says smirking.

"ITS CALLED TALKING SASUKE TEME" Naruto yells angrily. Kibe sighed couldn't those to get through 1 hour without arguing. "well Naruto how about I talk to Kiba and you go away" Sasuke suggests pushing Naruto out of the way and on to the floor.

"What?" Kiba asked shocked at what Sasuke had just said. "WHAT no way Sasuke, Kiba is mine" Naruto says.

"What the hell are you guys talking about" Kiba asked frustrated. "oh don't worry about that sweety just ignore us" Naruto says shooing Kiba away from them. "did you just fucking call me sweety" Kiba says fainting from shock.

"Naruto, first one to get Kiba in bed keeps him forever" Sasuke whispers to Naruto. "sure thing Sasuke but I will win believe it" They both smirk at wander off to plot against poor Kiba.

*end flashback*

Kiba still didn't understand what had happened and he really didn't want to find out so he simply went home and got in to bed.

"Kiiibbbaaa" He hears a voice that's sounds like its above him but he dismisses it. "ohhh kiiibbaa wakey wakey" he hears it again but decides its just the wind "KIBA WAKE UP".

"AHHH WTF" Sasuke slams his hand over Kibas mouth to shut him up. "shhh Kiba kun or you will wake the whole city up" Sasuke says calmly removing his hand from kibas mouth.

"Sasuke" Kiba hisses "yes Kiba kun" Sasuke says in his cutest voice. "wtf are you doing here" Kiba whispers. "I was watching you sleep" Sasuke says making himself comfy on Kibas lap.

"why the hell were you doing that" Kiba growls attempting to push the raven off of him. "I always watch you sleep its so calming even when I left konoha I would sneak in and watch you sleep sometimes" Sasuke says pushing Kiba down onto the bed.

"what are you a fucking stalker now?" Kiba asks. Sasuke chuckles softly and leans down to whisper in Kibas ear "im not a stalker I just love you kiba and when I want something I get it" Kiba shivers. He couldn't believe it he had loved Sasuke for years without telling anyone and now here Sasuke was actually offering himself to him he must be dreaming.

Kiba pinches himself to make ure he was away "Ow" he whines. Sasuke laughs softly Kiba had never heared Sasuke laugh before and it was strangly arousing

Sasuke switches there positions so that kiba is now lieing on top of him. "So kiba kun are you going to take me or will I have to let Naruto have you" Sasuke whispers with a dangerously soft voice.

"ummm I think I will take you" Kiba mutters and pushes there lips together forcefully. Sasuke opens his mouth so that Kiba can slip his tounge in causing the Raven to moan hotly into Kibas mouth.

"ive always wanted you Sasuke" Kiba whispers sucking on Sasukes neck leaving hickeys and love bites all over. Sasuke moans breathlessly and whispers "same".

Kiba continues to kiss and suck down Sasukes chest in till he reaches his nipples he then sucks on them making them hard and receving a few needy moans from Sasuke. Kiba chuckles lightly who new Sasuke could be so soft and needy under all that power and hate.

Sasuke growls and tugs on Kibas hair to make him continue what he was doing. Kiba to was starting to feel his pants were a little to tight and softly grabs Sasukes erection through the fabric

"Ahhhh Kiba" Sasuke moans bucking his hips up for more. Kiba continued to slowly rub the bulge in Sasukes pants in till he felt Sasuke was hard enough he then slowly pulled Sasukes pants and boxers down making Sasuke moan in anticipation.

He then stripped himself of all his clothing and lies down on top of Sasuke kissing him and pressing there erections together driving them both crazy with lust he quickly pushes 1 of his fingers in to Sasukes hole.

"ahhh" Sasuke whimpers in pain. "shhh Sasuke" Kiba shushes him and slowly thrusts the finger in and out of him in till Sasuke got use to the feeling. He then added another finger and started to scizzor his fingers spreading them apart to stretchth now panting Raven.

He added his third finger and started to look for Sasueks prostate thrusting his fingers in and out in till he found it. "AHH K..kiba right there" Sasuke moans loudly. Kiba smirked removing his fingers and slowly started to push his aching cock in to Sasukes tight hole.

"ahhhh" Sasuke moans as Kiba fully pentrates him. "relax Sasuke and it will feel better" Kiba says quietly and waits in till Sasuke was ready. Sasuke willed his body to relax and after a while softly nods to Kiba to tell him to move.

Kiba slowly and lovingly starts to thrust in and out of Sasuke stroking and pumping his cock at the same time Making Sasuek moan twice as loud. "AHHH" Sasuke moans loudly rocking his hips back as Kiba once again finds his prostate. Kiba smirked and starts to slam in to Sasukes prostate dead on each time.

Sasuke starts to moan loudly with every thrust as Kiba starts to go harder and faster thrusting in and out of Sasuke and pumping him in till they both cum screaming each others names.

Kiba pants softly pulling out of Sasuek and lieing down next to him. "round 2" Sasukes asks jumping on top of Kiba once again. Kiba laughed and ruffled Sasukes hair. "you cant be horny again already" Sasuke pouts and grabs Kibas erection slowly stroking and rubbing it in till he is once again hard he then positions himself over Kibas cock.

"Sasuke what are yo- ahhhh" Kiba moans as Sasuke pushes himself down on to Kibas cock and uses his legs to push himself off and slam back down again hitting his own prostate dead on. "mmmm" Sasuke moans and continues to slam himself on to Kibas cock moaning in pleasure Kiba grabs Sasukes hips to help him keep balance and starts to thrust upward in to Sasuek as he slams down on to him.

They are soon both messes of moans and screams of pleasure in till they both cum again and Sasuke collapses on top of Kiba panting hard. "Bludy horny uchiha" Kiba mutters softly and Sasuke chuckles to himself as they both go to sleep.

Outside the window there is an extremely aroused but upset looknig blonde who decides to go sulk at his usual all night ramen stand.

Sasukitty: *drools* Kiba and Sasuke are sooooo cute together.

Sasuke: WE ARE NOT

Naruto: *cries* I didn't get my Kiba kun

Kiba: im sorry Naruto but im Sasukes now*jumps on Sasuke*

Sasuke WHAT you are not mine so go take Naruto *drops Kiba and runs for life*

Kiba: come back Sasukeeee *runs after Sasuke*

Sasukitty: Annnnyyywayy you like? :D I might do Kabuto and Sasuke next but im not sure I might have to read up on some yaoi for it :D but don't tell Sasuke it's a surprise

Sasuke: whats a surprise who are you putting me with next *glares*

Sasukitty: oh noone noone just go find Kiba

Review plz :D (by the way thank you to my 1 reviewer who has reviewed both chapters you not a pervert, its just no one else appreciates how good Sasuke is as a uke) ^^


	4. Itasasu

Sasukitty: ok ive decided that I should probaly do Itasasu next before one of my reviewers kills me :D I willdo Kabusasu probaly next ^^

Sasuke: WHAT IM GOING WITH MY BROTHER

Itachi: Hello Sasuke *evil smirk*

Sasuke: *runs*

Naruto: wait why am I here?

Sasukitty: cause im deciding if I should do a Itasasunaru/Itanarusasu this chapter or another chapter :D

Sasuke: O.o

Itachi and Naruto: YAYS

Sasukitty: nah Im gonna do that later this chapter is just for the cute uchihas ^^

Naruto: *cries*

Sasukitty: im sorry Naruto you and Sasuke are coming soon though

Naruto :D YAYS

Sasuke had a long day at work and now hes come home to his insane brother giving him 'the talk' "OMG Itachi I already know all this you have done this every day for the past month so stop it" Sasuke growled glaring at his brother.

"yeahhh but Sasuke what if you came home with a boyfriend at some point and you didn't no what to doooo" itachi says. (wooo itachi is amazing)

"I already fucking know what to do" Sasuke says pouting. "ohhh really, prove it then" Itachi says smirking at his cute lil brother. "how can I prove it" Sasuke asks sighing.

"HAVE SEX WITH ME" Itachi suddenly yells. "WHHHATTTT??!!!???" Sasuke shrieks. Itachi smirks he had lusted after his brother for all this time and he was pretty sure Sasuke felt the same way. "you heard me Sasuke. Sex. Bedroom. NOW." Itachi yelled the last part making Sasuke jump and run to the bedroom.

On his way Sasuke thinks to himself. 'omg Itachi is actually wanting to have sex this is a dream come true'. Itachi smiled walking up the stairs after his brother and undoing his pants as he goes.

Sasuke who actually wasn't completely sure what to do just looked at his bother as he walked in to the room and laid himself down on the bed. "sooo are you sure you no what to do" Itachi whispers silkily into Sasukes ear.

Sasuke moans softly and nods. "well we will see then" Itachi smirked and flips Sasuke on to his hands and knees straight away pushing one of his fingers in to Sasukes hole and thrusting it in and out.

Sasuke moaned softly as he feel Itachis finger hit his prostate. Itachi adds another fingerand continues to hit that spot making Sasuke moan every time. He started to stretch and scizzor Sauskes hole adding the other finger in and reaching for a black long plastic object from under the bed.

Itachi quickly removed his fingers and replaced it with the black dildo pushing it in completely so that Sasuke was moaning and screaming loudly. Itachi thrusted it in and out in till it was right on Sasukes prostate he then flicked a switch on the bottom turning the vibrater on and completely tipping Sasuke over the edge with pleasure.

Sasuke cums hard all over the sheets beneath him panting and almost collapsing onto the bed. "ah ah ah Sasuke we are far from over" itachi says catching his brother and removing the dildo from Sasukes hole. "so Sasuke itachi whispers softly what am I doing now?" itachi puts some lube on his fingers and starts to sread it around and inside Sasukes hole.

Sasuke moans and blushes softly."tell me Sasuke" Itachi says continuing his actions. "ahh your lubricating and stretching me" Sasuek moans and blushes at him own words. Itachi just chuckles he loved it when his brother talked so dirty. "and what am I doing now" he whispers huskily slowly pushing his cock into Sasukes hole.

Sasuke moans and says "entering me. Itachi chuckled again looks like his brother did kind of no what was happening.

Itachi started to thrust in and out of Sasukes tight hole slamming in to his prostate rubbing Sasukes cock in till he was about to come he then as quick as possible pushes a cock ring on to Sasuke making him whine as his release was blocked. Itachilaughed and continued to thrust in and out of Sasuke in till he was whining and moaning at him for realease.

Itachi pulled all the way out of Sasuke flipped him on to his back and enters him again pulling Sasukes legs over his shoulders and slamming in to Sasukes at a new angle quickly finding his prostate again.

"ahhh ahhh Itachi please let me cum" Sasuke moans loudly rocking his hips back on to Itachis cock. Itachi slowly rubbed Sasukes cock slippnig the cock ring off and thrusting in to him as hard as he could pushing them both over the edge as they cum at the same time.

They both start panting and Itachi pulls out of Sasuke softly " do you believe me now aniki?" Sasuke says softly snuggling up to his brother. "hmmm not completely I might have to teach you again at some point so you remember" Itachi says smirking.

Sasuke shivers at the thought and whispers "cant wait" before both of them fall asleep.

Sasukitty: OMG ITACHI YOU ARE SO SEXY

Sasuke: You used sex toys on me O.o

Sasukitty: well I was gonna use more toys but I thought this would be enough for one chapter

Itachi: what that wasn't enough I need moorreeee *sulks*

Sasukitty: its ok soon im gonna do a Itasasu fanfic.. well as soon as I think about what the storyline could be any ideas reviewers?

Itachi: pleaseee give her ideas I wanna have my lil brother more

Sasukitty: oh yeah what is it in japanese for little brother is it like outoto or something :S

Sasuke: *cries* I don't want a fanfic with me and my brother

Itachi: its ok Sasuke you will learn to love me

Sasuke: O.o *runs*

Sasukitty: anyway review plzzzz and I will give you yaoi


	5. Kabusasu

Sasukitty: ok I think I promised Kabusasu next so that's what I will do ^^

Kabuto: hurray

Sasuke: O.o

Naruto: whens it gonna be my turn *cries*

Sasukitty: don't worry Naru im putting Sasuke with literally everyone so you should be next

Naruto: hurray

Sasuke: well im ok with Naruto but KABUTO SERIOUSLY WTF -.-

Sasukitty: oh you no you love it Sasuke

Kabuto walked towards Sasukes room. Orochimaru had wanted him to give Sasuke a new mission as always but when he got to Sasukes room he heard the strangest sounds.

"mmm Kabuto" Kabuto hears muffled crys. 'what the hell' he thinks to himself opening the door to a wonderful sight.

Sasuke was on his hands and knees on the floor and he was thrusting a long purple dildo in and out his ass. "ahhhhh Kabuto" Sasuke moans quietly.

"well this is a nice sight to see" Kabuto says smirking. "Kabuto" Sasuke yelps and turns over to face him, moaning as the dildo pushes deeper inside of him. "this is a very pleasant surprise Sasuke how did you get so dirty" Kabuto asks smirking and kneeling down next to Sasuke.

"do you me to help you with that" Kabuto whispers huskily causing Sasuke to shiver and nod. Kabuto slowly pulled the dildo out of Sasukes ass and took Sasukes cock fully into his mouth at the same time. "AHHHHhh" Sasuke moaned loudly tossing his head back in sheer pleasure.

Kabuto slowly deep throated Sasukes cock in till he was about to cum then pulled away receving a whine. Kabuto chuckled and took out a bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it. (I have no idea where he got the lube from but oh well)

He slowly pushed one of his fingers in to Sasukes tight hole causing Sasuke to gasp. Kabuto added another finger making Sasuke groan and squirm in discomfort. Kabuto slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of Sasukes tight hole rubbing his prostate and slowly stroking his cock.

Sasuke was soon just a complete mess of lust and hormones moaning with every stroke. Kabuto pulled his fingers out and coated his thick cock in lube before pushing in to Sasukes tight hole. "mmm ahh Kabuto" Sasuke moaned hotly rocking his hips back.

He slowly started moving in and out of Sasuke slamming in to his prostate with each thrust and moaning at how tight and hot Sasuke was. "ahhhhh K..kabuto more" Sasuke moaned arching his back in pleasure.

Kabuto started to move faster and harder grinding there bodys together roughly. He grabs Sasukes cock and slowly pumps his shaft in time with his thrusts. "AHHH KABUTO" Sasuke screams cuming.

Kabuo grunts emptying himself inside Sasuke and pulling out before collapsing next to him. "did you have fun Sasuke kun" Kabuto asked smirking. Sasuke just nods softly before falling asleep.

Sasukitty: Kabusasu is such a cute couple

Sasuke : WE ARE NOT

Kabuto & Sasukitty: yeah you are

Sasukitty: it took me ages to make this chapter cause I had to actually look up some Kabusasu yaoi xD

Kabuto: you have never read me and Sasuke fanfics before *sulks*

Sasukitty: it never crossed my mind to pair you together *pats Kabutos shoulder*

Sasuke: damn you why did you have to pair me up with the snakes assistant

Sasukitty: don't worry its Naruto next then… *breaks off in to evil laugh

Sasuke: ok im scared O.o

Reviews are much appreciated ^^


	6. Narusasu

Sasukitty: Narusasu finally ^^

Naruto : YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Sasuke: Finally someone im ok with :D

Sasukitty: yeah I cant wait for who im pairing you with next its gonna be so hot

Sasuke: O.o who is it?

Sasukitty: im not telling you :D

Naruto: *hugging Sasuke* its my turn at last im so happy ^^

Team 7 were coming back from a mission to the hidden water village to hand in a scroll when they were attacked by a lot of evil ninjas that wanted Sasuke dead because he had came back to konoha after killing Orochimaru. (just pertend he did)

They were in the middle of the battle when one of them knocked Sasuke out, Naruto caught him and Sakura and Kakashi defeated the ninjas. "pick Sasuke up and lets get back to the village" Kakashi said to Naruto. Naruto scooped Sasuke up and put him over his shoulder.

Soon they got back to the village and Naruto took Sasuke to his house lieing him on the bed and decided to just stare at him and think about how gorgeous he looked. Sasuke mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. 'he is so cute' Naruto thinks getting into the bed next to Sasuke and cuddling him.

"N…Naruto what are you doing here" Sasuke mumbled still dazed from sleep. Naruto chuckled softly. "you got knocked out so I took you back to my house" he whispered. "you have a house?" Sasuke asked making Naruto laugh loudly.

"of course I have a house Sasuke did you think I just lived on the street?" Naruto asked grinning his usual foxy way. "yes" Sasuke replied blushing softly. "Sasuke are… are you blushing?" Naruto asked staring wide eyed at him.

"NO" Sasuke shouted pushing Naruto out the bed and diving under the bed covers to hide the blush. Naruto chuckled "you were blushing werent you" he said getting up and climbing on top of Sasuke. "get off dobe your heavy" Sasuke mumbled.

"no" Naruto said pouting and randomnly kissing the top of Sasukes head. Sasuek blushed even more. "did you just kiss me" Sasuke asked going a very tomatoish colour. Naruto smiled and whispered "yes I did because I love you Sasuke and you are so cute when you blush"

Naruto pressed his lips onto Sasukes kissing him passionatly. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Naruto slipped his tounge into his mouth and poked and prodded Sasuke tounge intill he responded with a moan.

Naruto smiled into the kiss before pulling away to look at a now panting Sasuke. Naruto grinned happily and cuddled Sasuke nuzzling his neck. "Naruto" Sasuke whispered. "mmm yes Sasuke" Naruto asked undoing the buttons on Sasukes top.

"why do you suddenly love me" Sasuke asked looking away. "ive always loved you Sasuke but you have always been so cold and never thought about anyone else" Naruto replied pouting and pulling Sasuke top off. "I like you" Sasuke murmered.

Naruto grinned and kissed him again starting to kiss down Sasukes neck and sucking on the sensitive part earning a mewl. He continued kissing down nipping on Sasuke nipples and swirling his tounge around them. "ahh Naruto" Sasuke moaned quietly.

Naruto pulled the rest of Sasukes clothes off them stripped himself of his own lieing on top of Sasuke to kiss him and rub there cocks together. "Mmmm" Sasuke moaned into Narutos mouth.

Naruto sat up and slowly rubbed Sasukes cock bending down to take it into his mouth he softly sucked on the head stabbing the slit with his tounge making Sasuke moan and buck his hips into Narutos mouth.

Naruto held Sasukes hips down to stop him and took more of Sasukes cock into his mouth sucking and licking the vein on the underside of his cock Sasuke moaned tossing his head back in pleasure. Naruto slowly deep throated Sasuke causing him to cum into Narutos mouth moaning.

Naruto took his mouth off of Sasuke cock and purred softly in a almost cat-like way. He put his fingers up to Sasukes mouth and said "suck". Sasuke galdly took the fingers in his mouth coating them and sucking them intill they are wet enough and Naruto pulls them back out of Sasukes mouth.

He slowly pushes his finger into Sasukes entrance making Sasuke squirm in discomfort. He added a second finger and started stretching Sasukes hole and thrusting his fingers in and out adding his last finger and finding Sasuke prostate and brushing his fingers against it.

"ahhhh" Sasuke moaned. Naruto brushed his fingers past it again to make sure he remembered where it was. "ahhh Naruto" Sasuke moaned arching his back. Naruto pulled his fingers out and postioned his cock at Sasuke hole. "ready" he asked. "ahh yes just get in me dobe" Sasuke growled back.

Naruto chuckled and slowly pushed himself in almost cuming and how tight Sasuke was but managing to hold it back. Sasuke moaned pushing back on Narutos cock telling im to move. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and pulled out and back in at a extremely slow pace.

"Naruto faster" Sasuke growled pushing his hips back to meet Narutos thrusts. Naruto found Sasukes prostate making Sasuke bach arch in pleasure he then started to thrust harder and faster slamming into Sasukes prostate each time.

Naruto moaned at Sasukes tightness and slowly grabbed Sasukes cock pumping it in time with his thrusts and rubbing the head intill Sasuke cuns hard over Naruto and his own stomach his insides tightening around Narutos cock making him cum with a silent moan collapsing on top of Sasuke.

They both lie there panting intill Naruto has enough strength to pull out and roll down next to Sasuke. "you ok Sasuke" Naruto asked cuddling Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke nods lieing his head down on Narutos chest and smiling at him.

Sasukitty: 

Sasuke: -.-I am not cute

Naruto: yes you are *hugs Sasuke*

Sasukitty: you no Sasuke you have uke in your name ^^

Sasuke: shut up O.o

Naruto: its true Sasuke and you no it ^^

Sasukitty: poor sasUKE :P

Sasuke: SHUT UP -.- -.-

Sasukitty: reviews please and I cant wait till the next chapter ^^ im going to have a lot of fun tortureing Sasuke with the next chapter :D

Sasuke: what? :o

Sasukitty: don't worry I will maek sure you enjoy the torture ^^


	7. Kyuusasu

Sasukitty: Hiiiiii guys ^^

Kyuubi: heyy where is my lil uke chan

Sasuke: WAIT WHAT? O.o

Sasukitty: I love Kyuusasu its ashame there isnt many fanfics with them as a pairing

Sasuke: I don't wanna go with a fox :S

Kyuubi: actually im a demon fox ^^

Sasuke walked into his appartment tired from trainingand ready to just go to sleep. He walked into his room and saw a shadow in the corner.

"whos there" he asked pulling out a kunai.

"just me" he hears a deep voice answer. "Naruto?" Sasuke questions staring at the blond mess of hair "Not quite" he answers quickly pushing Sasuke against the wall and knocking the kunai out of his hand. Sasuke sees that Narutos hair is more messed up then usual and his eyes have changed colour to red also he has long clawed hands and sharp teeth.

"Kyuubi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke growls pushing Kyuubi away from him. Kyuubi chuckles darkly and pins Sasukes arms over his head. "Im here to take what is mine" Kyuubi whispers into Sasukes ear.

"wha-" Sasuke gets silenced as Kyuubi slams his lips onto his Sasuke opens his mouth to protest but Kyuubi takes the chance to dive his tounge into Sasukes hot cavern exploring it fully and lapping at Sasukes tounge with his own. Sasuke moans quietly and starts kissing back.

After a while they pull apart panting for breath. Kyuubi uses his talented tounge and mouth to bite and suck at Sasukes throat making Sasuke mewl with pleasure. There erections now start to grind together as Kyuubi pulls them closer. "Mmmm Kyuu" Sasuke moans bucking his hips.

Kyuubi smiles and pushs Sasuke onto the bed and lieing down ontop of him Kyuubi shreds both there clothes off with his teeth and clawsexposing Sasukes hard cock to the cold air. Sasuke shivers softly. "How do you want it Sasuke? Hard and fast or long and slow?" Kyuubi asks grinning wickedly.

"Hard and fast" Sasuke moans huskily. Kyuubi smirks and latches his teeth onto one of Sasukes nipples licking and sucking intill it was hard he then goes to the other swirling his tounge around it and rubbing intill they were both painfully hard.

Sasuke whines trying to buck his hips up but Kyuubi holds them down. He gives the head of Sasukes cock a soft lick causing Sasuke to mewl in pleasure before taking the whole of Sasuke cock in deep throating him and sucking.

Sasuke screams in pleasure and Kyuubi continues moving his head up to the tip of Sasukes cock and stabbing the slit with his tounge. He runs his tounge over the underside and licks up the throbbing purple vein. Sasuke moans loudly cuming into kyuubis mouth. Which Kyuubi laps up grinning.

Kyuubi moves away and flips the now dazed Sasuke onto his hands and knees pushing his tounge into Sasukes tight hole. "AHH kyuu" Sasuke moans loudly thrusting back onto Kyuubis face. He continued to lick and lubricate Sasukes hole for a few more minutes before pulling his tounge out and pushing one of his digits in.

Sasuke squirms with discomfort from being penetrated. Kyuubi slolwy pushs his second digit in and starts scizzoring his hole he adds the last digit and thrusts his fingers in and out intill Sasuke is wide enough. He then pulls his fingers out and lubes his extremely long, thick cock.

He postions himself to enter Sasuke. "ready Sas?" "yeah" Sasuke moans.

Kyuubi pushs himself all the way into Sasukes hole so that his plump balls are pressing against Sasukes cheeks. Sasuke moans writhing around on Kyuubis cock. "shhh Sasuke" Kyuubi says smirking and rubbing Sasukes cock.

He slowly pulls out and slams back in hes to big to miss hitting Sasuke prostate so he hits it every time without fail. Sasuke screams tossing his head around and arching his back in pleasure. Kyuubi continues thrusting in and out getting harder and faster each time he reaches around Sasukes body and strokes and pumps his cock in time with his thrusts.

Sasuke moans uncontrollably pushing back to meet Kyuubis thrusts each time "ahh KYUUBI" Sasuke screams cumming powerfully. "ugh Sasuke" Kyuubi gronas releasing ino Sasuke collapsing ontop of him. Sasuke groans "get off you heavy fox" Kyuubi chuckled and pulled out of Sasuke rolling down next to him.

"you know I think Naruto was watching most of that" Kyuubi said grinning. "wel then if he kills me tommorow is your fault" Sasuke growls snuggling into Kyuubis body. Kyuubi laughs "I wont let him kill you you're my mate and as soon as you go into heat im fucking your brains out." Sasukes eyes widen a little "if I go into heat wouldn't that make it so I can get pregnant?"

"Hell yes" Kyuubi replies chuckling and pulling Sasuke close to him before going to sleep.

Every person from Naruto except Sasuke: *drooling*

Sasuke: what the fuck? O.o I don't wanna get pregnant

Sasukitty: sadly you don't in this but I am thinking of making a Kyuusasu Mpreg fanfic … also im thinking of making a Itasasu one but I got no ideas for that :P

Sasuke: WHAT? *faints*

Naruto: what do you meen I was awake?

Kyuubi: it meens you were inside me trying to stop me from fucking Sasuke :D

Naruto: *cries* I wanted to fuck Sasukes brains out

Sasukitty: oh don't worry you will soon… I still got a lot of random characters to pair Sasuke with and I am gonna do threesomes at some point :D

All boys from Naruto cast: HURRAY

Suigetsu: please review cause its my turn next and I want her to update fast :D

Sasukitty: by the way sorry about not updating I sort of wrote it then forgot to actually update it to the fanfic sowi ^^


	8. Suisasu

Sasukitty: ok if you read my other fanfic you will no why I havent been able to update but I will say it again just in case

Sasuke: she has mountains of homework given to her by her evil teachers and hasn't got time to write :P

Sasukitty: yeah I no aren't teachers SOOOO cruel :'(

Naruto: yh I know Iruka sensei even tied me up once

Sasukitty: that's because you're a bad boy ^^

Sasuke: so who am I going with now?

Suigetsu: your going with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sasuke: :S the shark boy?

Sasukitty: I love Suisasu its sooooo cute ^^

"Sasssukkkeee" Suigetsu whined "why do we have to go get that douchebag Karin she will just trouble us". Sasuke sighed inwardly. "Stop complaining we will camp here for tonight and go find Karin and juugo tommorow" Sasuke says.

Suigetsu pouted he wanted Sasuke to be in his arms but instead he was getting bossed around stupid uchiha im gonna make him love me whether he likes it or not Suigetsu thinks to himself grinning mafly and the possibilities.

Sasuke who is so blinded by hatred he doesn't notice the shark plotting against him in the corner decideds to go have a bath in the hotsprings. (there is just random hotsprings in the ground just go with it)

He stirpped his clothes off and got into the hot water relaxing. Suigetsu watches Sasuke strip and get into the water drooling at the sight of Sasukes body and turns into a puddling sneaking himself into the hotspring water and floating around Sasukes body happily. Sasuke growls he know that chakra anywhere reaching down into the water he pulls out a half water half human Suigetsu. "what are you doing here?" He growled. "im here to show you a good time Suigetsu said wrapping his arms around Sasukes waist and kissing him passionatly.

Sasukes eyes widen as Suigetsu kisses him he feels the tounge lapping against his lips and allows it entrance to his moist cavern moaning as the skilled tounge licks his own and sucks on his lip. They pull away breathlessly panting from lack of oxygen.

"you taste so good Sasu chan" Suigetsu whispers huskily pressing there bodys together. "mmmm" Sasuke moans wrapping his arms around Suigetsu's neck. Suigetsu smiled putting his hand on Sasukes cheek and kissing him again tilting Sasukes head up to deep it more.

They pull away panting and rocking there now hard cocks against each other causing even more moans from the both of them. Sasukes cock starts to leak with pre cum and Suigetsu nips and sucks at his neck.

"you are so hot" Suigetsu whispered reaching down to cup Sasukes balls massaging them with his hands. Sasuke moans "god Suigetsu" he whimpers rocking his hips up. Suigetsu chuckled reaching his other hand around to Sasukes ass groping it before slipping his wet finger in. Sasuke groans pushing his hips back.

"oh Sasuke am I your first" Suigetsi asked chuckiling and the look on Sasukes face which was a mixture of pleasure and discomfort "don't worry Sasuke we will take it slow" Suigetsu whispered slipping another finger in to Sasuek tight hole and thrusting them in and out so that Saske would get used to the feeling .

Sasuke mewled gripping onto Suigetsus hair in pleasure. Suigetsu slowly adds his third finger and starts to stretch out Sasukes hole. "Mmmmm Suigetsu oh god" Sasuke moaned pushing his hips forward into Suigetsus cock then grinding them back onto his fingers.

Suigetsu decideds after a few more thrusts that Sasuke is stretched enough and flips him overon to his stomach so that the upper part of his body is on the grass and his ass and legs are still partly in the water. He then uses his water abilitys to make his cock especially slick and wet before thusting in to the hilt

"AHHH oh god" Sasuke moaned pushing back on Suigetsus thick cock causing it to go even further inside of him. Suigetsu chuckled holding Sasukes hips and waiting intill he was ready for him to move. Sasuke nodded softly to Suigetsu who grinned and started to thrustin and out of Sasuke slamming dead onto his prostate every time earning loud moans of pleasure as Sasukes cock rubbed against the side of the hotsprings with every thrust.

Sasuke groaned hotly rocking his hips back to meet Suigetsus thrusts only to be turned to mush from Suigetsus heated cock rubbing against his insides. Suigetsu moaned going in faster and harder winding his hand through Sasukes hair.

Sasuek moaned uncharacteristically and gripped the grass in his fists practically tearing it out of the ground suigetsu reaches around to pump Sasueks cock making them both tip over the edge and cum screaming each others names.

Suigetsu pulled out of Sasuke and collapsed into the water pulling Sasuke down in with him. "holy shit Sas" he says softly Sasuek pants looking over to Suigetsu " S'etsu get me out of the water and back to the camp" he groans wincing at the pain in his ass. Suigetsu chuckled "already ordering me around" he says oh well no matter what Karin does or says Sasuke is his always.

He picks Sasuke up and takes them back to the camp

Sasukitty: *drools* I love Suisasu its so sexy

Sasuke: O.o its weird im actually ok with that fanfic

Suigetsu : YOU LOVE ME :D

Sasukitty: HURRAY

Read and review please and I will start updating again soon I just need to get rid of my evil teachers :D


	9. Nejisasu

Sasukitty: hmmmm who should I pair Sasuke up with next :P

Sasuke: no one

Naruto: PAIR HIM WITH NEJI

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasukitty: Great idea Neji get out here :D

Neji: is it my turn ^^

Sasukitty: yup have fun with Sasu chan

Naruto is yelling about ramen and how much he loves it and how he trys different flavours everyday "oh god will you shut up" Neji groans. "he will never shut up you no that" Sasuke says calmly. "how the fuck can you have him on your team" Neji asks. "Ooo a nightclub lets ditch the dobe and go" Sasuke says grinning.

Neji sighs as Sasuke pulls him into the club and the music starts, they start drinking and talking and find they acually quite like each other so they start going there more nights after a while it becomes a daily routine of, get up, mission, train, nightclub.

One night Sasuke downs his fourth glass of wine when his favorite song comes on "come on Neji dance with me" he says pulling Neji onto the dance floor clumsily. "Sasuke your drunk aren't you" Neji says sighing at the raven. "im not drunk just tipsy" Sasuke states starting to dance with Neji.

"wow your actually quite good at dancing" Neji mumbles watching Sasukes ass more then anything else. "shut up and stop staring" Sasuke growls pushing them together so he can stop tripping over himself.

"Sasuke maybe we should go now you seem more drunk than usual" Neji says trying to push him off but Sasuke keeps his grip "Noo drink more" he whines shoving a glass into Nejis hand. "Sasuke you no I don't drink" he scowls. "ddrriiinnkkkk" Sasuke whines again pouting.

Neji sighed and took a sip, it was actually quite good he soon found himself finishing the whole glass and ordering another. Sasuke was still next to him doing strangely lustrous moves Neji soon starts dancing with him both of them still drinking a lot.

Soon they are both extremely drunk and all over each other. "ma'be we sh'ud go home now S'uke" Neji says slurred. "M'kay" Sasuke says tripping over on his way out. They somehow find there way back to Nejis house and begin kissing lustfully against the door. "ma'be you sh'ud come in a w'ile" Neji says huskily. Sasuke groans and follows him inside.

Neji walks up to his room and pushes Sasuke down onto the bed pulling his arms over his head and kissing him lustfully there already aching cocks rubbing together. "Mmm Neji" Sasuke groans rocking his hips against Nejis.

"ahh Sasuke" Neji groans ripping both there clothes off. Sasuke groans when he feels cold air go over his now naked body, he whines and flips there positions so he is on top and kissing Neji. They both groan lustfully rubbing there cocks together in a delicous friction.

Neji turns sober enoughto remember he has a few toys in his draw and pulls them out. Sasuke moans eyeing the toys and smirking. Neji flips there positions over again and pushes a lubed finger into Sasukes hole. He groans tossing his head back and Neji adds another finger pushing them in and out his ass.

Sasuke groans even louder pushing back on the fingers and sitting up a little to kiss him. Neji groans pushing the last finger in and stretching them around Sasukes hole before getting the dildo he pulled out earlier and slowly pushing it all the way into Sasukes ass. "AHH NEJI" he groans rocking back on it and groaning.

Neji chuckles and licks Sasukes cock talking the head into his mouth. "ohh god" Sasuke groans as neji fully engulfs him into his mouth and starts to thrust the dildo in and out intill he found his prostate. "AHHHH" Sasuke screams loudly bucking his hips up.

Neji holds his hips down with one hand and with the other to thrust the dildo straight into Sasuke prostate each time, his skilled mouth still wrapped around Sasukes cock torturing him. "Ahhh Neji" Sasuke groans cuming heavily into Nejis mouth.

Sasuke pants heavily and lies down on his back. Neji smiles and pulls the dildo out of Sasuke putting it on the side of the bed he then positions his throbbing cock in line with Sasukes ass. Sasuke groans loudly as he pushes into him, Neji groans god he is tight.

He starts a rhythm, thrusting into Sasukes prostate and pumping his cock intill he is moaning with every movement. "Ahhh Neji harder" he groans pushing back into Nejis thrusts "oh god Sasuke" Neji moans thrusting harder and faster. Sasuke lets out a extremely loud moan cumming into Nejis hand. "fuck" Neji groans before falling alseep Sasuke follows soon after.

The Next Day—

Both Sasuke and Neji wake up to someone screaming at them "NEJI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH A UCHIHA" Hiashi yells. "oh god we had sex last night didn't we" Neji asks groaning "most likely yes" Sasuke says getting up and clutching his pulsing head.

"GET OUT GET OUT YOU DAMN UCHIHA RAPEING SOMEONE FROM MY FAMILY HOW DARE YOU" Hiashi continued to scream. "Neji please shut him up" Sasuke groaned he had a terrible headache from last night. "Hiashi shut up Sasuke didn't rape me he is my boyfriend so go yell somewhere else"

"HE IS WHAT?" Hiashi screamed fainting. "im your boyfriend" Sasuke asks grinning. "yes you are now my boyfriend and we should get out of here before Hiashi wakes up". Neji says sighing.

Sasukitty: there finally done ^^

Sasuke: your updates have been slow recently

Sasukitty: that's not my fault my teachers are s evil they wont let me have any free time besides I made this chapter quite long to make up for it

Neji: this chapter was long?

Sasukitty: I think so compared to my other chapters :D

Neji: Sasuke is my boyfriend im so happy ^^

Sasuke: Im not your boyfriend -.-

Neji: Yes you are *cuddles Sasuke*

Sasuke: *runs*

Sasukitty: im sure he has ran away in every chapter and still he comes back :D  
Review please!! ^^


	10. Deisasu

Sasukitty: Ok im back ^^

Sasuke: Yays ^^

Sasukitty: Heeyyyy Sasu chan

Deidara: you havent updated in ages

Sasukitty: yeah well no one has reviewed my last chapter :( meanies

Dedara: im sure they just forgot

Sasuke: wait why is Deidara here O.o

Sasukitty: he is who you are being paried with next :D

Sasuke: NOOOOooooo… some people updated your other story

Sasukitty: yeah but ive sort of lost my inspiration with the other story at the moment so I will update it when I force myself to… Enjoy the chapter.

=.Sasuke had agreed to help Madara destroy konoha considering how angry he is at the village but Madara happens to pair him with a cute lil blonde boy. =

"Sassssuukkeee when are we gonna get there" Deidara whines. "Shut up we will get to the base when we get there" Sasuke growls. 3 seconds later "Sasuke it looks like its gonna rain should we stop" He whines again Sasuke sighs why was he always with the annoying people. "If we stop here will you shut up" he says glaring at the blonde.

"YAYS" Deidara yells jumping ontop of Sasuke and cuddling him. "Deidara get off before I kill you" Sasuke growls pushing him off. "fine fine" He says pouting. Deidaras thoughts As soon as Sasuke goes to sleep he is mine… I CANT WAIT "Deidara stop daydreaming and help me" the frustrated raven says attempting to put up a tent (and failing). Deidara chuckles before skipping off to help his leader.

(Time skip to when Sasuke is asleep)

Deidara watches as Sasuke groans in his sleep he looks so cute deidara thinks smiling, he quietly sneaks over and lies down ontop of Sasuke so that they are pressed together he then kisses him softly waitng for him to wake up.

Sasuke groans feeling something ontop of him and something on his mouth he opens his eyes and finds Deidara on top of him kissing him. Deidara pulls back and looks at the evil glare Sasuke is sending him. "awhh whats wrong Sasuke chan don't you like my kissing" Deidara says chuckling softly and kissing him again.

Sasuke trys to protest and squirm away but Deidara pushes his tounge into Sasukes mouth and holds him in place pulling Sasukes arms above his head holding them there with one hand "Mmmm" Sasuke moans suddenly as the mouths on Deidaras hand start to lick his neck. Deidara breaks the kiss and smiles he pulls Sasukes top off putting the hand on Sasukes nipples so its mouth can lick and nip at them.

"Ahhh" Sasuke moans "You like that don't you Sasu" Deidara whispers huskily into Sasukes ear sucking on his ear lobe and kissing across his jaw. Sasuke whines "D… Deidara stop". He moans trying to push the blonde off of him "why would I stop Sasu you seem to like it so much" he whispers reaching one hand into Sasukes pants.

"Ahhh" Sasuke moans as the mouth on Deidaras hand wraps its tounge around his weeping erection. "shhh Sasuke relax" Deidara whispers huskily pulling down both there pants and boxers. He rocks there bodys together hotly making sure there cocks rub against each other causing a delicous friction.

Deidara continues to use his hands to lick up and down Sasukes body stopping at his ass and making the tounge push into his hole "Ahhhhh Deidara oh god" Sasuke moans leisurely thrusting his hips up and tossing his head back in sheer ecstasy. Deidara chuckles and pushes 1 of his fingers in next to the tounge. "Ahh" Sasuke moans hooking his arms around Deidaras head and nestling his head into his neck.

"DEIDARA STOP" Sasuke yells. Deidara growls and adds another finger thrusting them in and out. "Ahhhh" Sasuke moans loudly. "Sasuke if you don't stop being so loud I will have to gag you" Deidara says menacingly. Sasuke whines softly and pushes back on the fingers and tounge inside of him.

Deidara smiles adding his third finger and stretching him flicking the tounge across Sasukes prostate making Sasuke moan loudly. Deidara frowns pulling his fingers out and moving his hand away. Sasuke whines bucking his hips up. "I told you to be quiet Sasuke" Deidara whispers softly pulling out a piece of cloth and forcing it into Sasukes mouth before tieing it tightly around his head gagging him.

"awhh your so cute lil Sasuke" Deidara says smiling happily. "Now Sasuke do you no what this is" he asks pulling out a silver ring. Sasuke whines staring at the ring with fear. Deidara chuckles and pushes it onto Sasukes cock blocking him. Deidara pulls away a little and licks his lips at the sight in front of him.

Sasuke groans under Deidaras watchful gaze. He trys to struggle but Deidara pulls out some rope and a small metal pole putting it in the ground tieing Sasukes arms above his head around it so Sasuke cant move either of his arms and Deidara can now use both his hands to pleasure Sasuke with.

Deidara smirks and puts his hands on Sasukes cock slowly bringing them up and down so the mouths can lick and suck at him. Sasuke moans into the gag struggling to get his hands free but failing. Deidara continues to use his hands to pleasure Sasukes cock for almost a full hour. Sasuke is soon just a moaning mess of need and hormones.

Deidara finally pulls away receving a muffled whine. "Shhh" Deidara whispers pulling Sasukes legs over his shoulders and slowly pushing in to his tightness. "Mmmm" Sasuke moans rocking his hips starts to pund into him and they quickly starts a rhythm pushing against each other with each thrust getting faster and harder.

Deidara slowly pulls the cock ring off of Sasuke and starts to pump him in time with his thrusts quickly bringing them both over the edge Sasuke cums first automatically passing out from the power of his orgasm and Deidara cums soon after smiling then pulling out and lieing down next to Sasuke. Deidaras thoughts That was definutly fun I cant wait to do it again tommorow

Sasukitty: Yays Deisasu

Deidara: YAYYYYSSSSSS

Sasuke: your really trying to torture me aren't you O.o

Sasukitty & Deidara: YUP ^^

Sasuke: who am I being put with next

Sasukitty: hmmm lets see who is left there is lee and kakashi and gai and shikamaru and a few others from konoha and there is basically all the akutsuki then there is a few random people I can pair you with then we can go onto threesomes ^^ Itasasunaru is so cute

Deidara: I thought you liked Sasuke being uke not in the middle

Sasukitty: I do like Sasuke being uke but with threesomes it seems so much hotter to put Sasuke in the middle of to other hot guys :D :D :D

Sasuke: *faints*

Sasukitty: well I think its gonna be kakasasu next so please review ^^


	11. Kakasasu

Sasukitty: Hellloooo :P

Sasuke: :'( I don't wanna go with Kakashi

Kakashi: *puts down porn book* why whats wrong with me

Sasuke: seriously! -.-

Sasukitty: it took me a while to figure out what sort of plot to have for this one Kakasasu fanfics are usually not oneshots :P

Enjoy ^^

At the training grounds Kakashi sent Naruto and Sakura to duel each other 'strange Sasuke isn't usually late' he thinks to himself. He starts to walk down the path a little and he sees Sasuke slowly walking up to the training grounds

"Sasuke are you ok" Kakashi asks. "y..yeah im fine" Sasuke says soflty . Kakashi notices how sore his throat sounds. "Sasuke you sound ill why aren't you at home" he says. "im fine I can train" Sasuke says coughing. Kakashi sighs "Sasuke im taking you home" he says sternly.

"N… no im fine Kaka…" Sasuke passed out where he was standing and Kakashi quickly caught him before he hit the ground. "poor Sasuke" he murmers before carrying him back to his house and lieing him down in bed.

Sasuke groans and turns over in his sleep 'he looks so cute when he is asleep' Kakashi smiles at him and starts to slowly sroke his hair. "Mmm… Kakashi" Sasuke whines in his sleep attempting to push the hand away. Kakashi chuckled softly and slipped into the bed next to Sasuke. He felt freezing.

Kakashi quickly pulled the duvet over them both and wrapped his arms around Sasuke to keep him warm. "K..kakashi what are you doing" Sasuke groans. Kakashi smiles and strokes Sasuke hair again. It felt so smooth and silky. "im looking after you while you are sick" he says quietly

Sasuke blushes softly and looks away. "awhh are you blushing Sasuke that so cute" Kakashi says smirking as Sasuke goes redder. "im not blushing" he says softly burying his head in the pillows

"awhh its ok to be embrassed Sasuke I no how much you like me after all" Kakashi says chuckling as Sasukes eyes widen. "I don't know what you meen" he murmers. "sureee you don't that's why you have naughty dreams about me every night I enjoy watching you." Kakashi says evily snuggling his face into Sasukes hair.

"that's not my fault" Sasuke whines, Kakashi smiles "of couse not you cant help who you love like I cant help loving you back" he says smiling. "y…you do" Sasuke says quietly "of course" Kakashi whispers pushing there lips together into a passionate kiss he begins yo nip and suck at Sasukes bottom lip begging for entance.

Sasuke moans softly and allows it letting Kakashi tip his chin up for better access. They pull away after a few minutes panting breathlessly. "I guess you enjoyed that didn't you Sasuke" Kakashi says smirking and pulling himself on top of Sasuke.

"what are you doing" Sasuke says shifting underneath Kakashis watchful gaze. "im just going to show you a good time while you are ill" Kakashi says smirking at Sasuke and slowly kissing him again. Kakashi grounds his hips agains Sasuke crotch making him moan loudly. Kakashi continues to rock there hips together and kiss along his jaw.

He slowly moves his mouth down to Sasukes neck sucking on a sensitive area before pulling Sasukes top off and going to one of Sasuke's nipples biteing and sucknig on it causing Sasuke to arch his back ans moan in pleasure. He moves over to the other nipple and does the same swirling his tounge around it before moving lower.

He slowly pulls Sasukes pants and boxers down and wrapping his hand around his hard cock "Kakashi" Sasuke moans heavily rocking his hips up. Kakashi smiles and starts to slowly move his hand up and down Sasueks cock pumping and squeezing at it making Sasuke moan and pant rocking his hips up.

"Kakashi…ohh god" Sasuke moans. Kakashi chuckles softly and takes his hand off of Sasukes cock moving his mouth down to slowly lick up Sasukes shaft and flick his tounge off of the tip. Sasuke lets out a loud moan. "shhh Sasuke" Kakashi whispers pushing a finger into Sasuke's tight hole. "ahh" Sasuke whines. "shhh shhh its ok it will feel really good I promise" Kakashi whispers huskily.

He adds a second finger and starts to slowly thrust them in and out of Sasukes tight ass. "ahh Kaka" Sasuke moans pushing back onto Kakashi's fingers. He smiles and adds the third finger thrusting them in and out and stretching Sasukes hole.

Kakashi flips Sasuke onto his hands and knees"take a deep breath" Kakashi says positioning himself to enter him and grabbing his hips. Sasuke does so and Kakashi pushes himself into him fully. Sasuke whines softly. "it will get better" kakashi whispers grabbing Sasukes cock and slowly rubbing it.

Sasuke pants and starts to rock back on to Kakashis cock. He smiles and slowly starts to move in and out of Sasukes ass searching for a certain spot that will drive him crazy. "AHH" Sasuke moans rocking back and whineing" Kakashi chuckles and starts to slam into the same spot each time going fasterand deeper into Sasukes ass.

"Kaka… c…close" Sasuke pants. Kakashi smiles "me to". He grabs Sasukes cock and starts to roughly pump him giving him even more pleasure intill he cums hard spraying his seed all over the bed. Kakashi grunts releasing inside of Sasuke. He lets go of Sasukes hips and pulls out letting them both collapse next to each other.

"Fuck" Sasuke whines. Kakashi smiles and cuddles him close. "go to sleep Sasuke" He whispers moving the duvet back over them both.

Sasukitty: ^^ Yays

Sasuke: O.o W. T. F. ?.

Kakashi: awhh Sasuke is such a cutey cutey *cuddles*

Sasuke: AHHH PEDO ATTACK

Sasukitty: stop screaming Sasuke and enjoy spending the next few days with Kakashi while I do school tests

Sasuke: *crys* I don't like Kakashi or tests

Kakashi: why don't you like me :S all I do is read my books *gets icha icha paradise book out*

Sasukitty: put it away Kakashi and have fun with Sasuke instead

I hope you enjoyed please review ^^


	12. Gaasasu

Sasukitty: im back again and this time it is Gaasasu :P

Gaara: me? Really? YAYYYYYYYYYY where are my cookies? :D

Sasukitty: no cookies intill you have completed the homework im suppose to be doing

Gaara: Awhhh

Sasuke: Yay Cookies :D

Sasukitty: No bad Sasuke these are Gaaras cookies

Sasuke: *crys*

Gaara: hope you enjoy ^^

Gaara walked down to the dungeon where Uchiha Sasuke was being kept intill Konoha came and got him. He walked into the room and shooed his guards away. "Well hello Sasuke" he says unemotionally. "Gaara" Sasuke says smirking. "why did you leave Sasuke was I not enough for you" Gaara growled. "you know you were everything to me Gaara I just had to leave" Sasuke says standing up from his position on the floor and walking over to Gaara.

"if you had to leave why didn't you take me with you" Gaara says grabbing Sasuke by the collar. "I couldn't they would no you came with me and I didn't want you to be a traitor as well" Sasuke says sadly and wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck.

Gaara wraps his arms around Sasukes waist and smiles hugging him. "Never leave me again" Gaara whispers softly. "what about Konoha" Sasuke says snuggling his face into the crook of Gaaras neck. "I will just tell them that I think you should live here from now on" He says smiling and stroking Sasukes hair.

"Naruto will hate you" Sasuke says chuckling.

"yeah but at least I can have you" Gaara smiles and scoops Sasuke up in his arms bridal style. He takes them both upstairs to his room and puts Sasuke on his bed before locking the door. "ive missed you Gaara" Sasuke says smiling and lieing down .

Gaara chuckles and pounces on to Sasuke kissing him deeply. Sasuke smirks into the kiss and moans loudly as Gaara plunges his tounge into his hot mouth. Gaara continues kissing him in till Sasuke loses track of everything except a soft hot mouth covering his own.

He moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the leaner mans body and pulling him closer. The kiss was desperate as Gaara completely dominated Sasukes mouth. His hands fumbled with the buttons on Sasuke's shirt, pressing closer and groaning when there erections brushed together. Their mouths parted as they remove each others shirts.

they were soon kissing again, bare chests rubbing together. Gaara grabbed Sasukes hips, so Sasukes body was between his legs. He thrust his hips forwards, loving the delicious friction of finally having the beautiful body panting and moaning against him again.

Gaara quickly flipped Sasuke over on to his hands and knees pulling both his pants and boxers down. He looked down at Sasukes pale ass. "Shit," he whispered. Gaara dropped to his knees, his hands gliding over that smooth skin. He gripped the tight toned cheeks, pulling them apart to bare the pink opening.

Gaara smirked leaning in and running his tongue between those parted cheeks. "Shit," Sasuke gasped. Gaara continued to assault Sasukes twitching opening. He shivered at the delicious sounds the other man made. "Gaara hurry" Sasuke whined. Gaara chuckled and reached in his draw for the lube. Sasuke gasped and his back arched slightly as two slick fingers penetrate him.

Gaara groaned looking down at his beautiful raven before pushing another finger in and thrusting it in and out listening to Sasukes heated moans and gasps of pleasure.

Removing his hand, he slicked his cock up with lube. Then he moved forward, gripping Sasukes hips and pressing the head of his cock against the stretched opening.

Sasuke gasped and pushed his hips backwards. Gaara pushed in hearing Sasukes moan as his cock went fully into his slick passage.

Gaara waited a few seconds then pulled back and slammed forward again. "Oh, God," Sasuke moaned. Sasuke was groaning softly beneath him. "Uh, shit," Sasuke moaned, his hands gripping the bed sheets , "Faster, go faster."

Gaara moans softly and continues to slam into his tight ass moaning and moving at a different angle to slam straight into his prostate. "AHHHHH" Sasuke screams in plesure as Gaara slams into his prostate repeatedly.

Gaara groans reaching around Sasukes body to rub his cock Sasuke moans his body spasming as he cums clenching around Gaara cock causing him to groan and spray his hot seed straight into Sasukes ass.

Sasuke groans collapsing onto the bed with Gaara on top of him. "Oh god" Sasuke groans as Gaara pulls out of him and lies down cuddling Sasuke close to his chest. "When is Naruto getting here" Sasuke asks snuggling into Gaara neck.

"in the morning but im not letting them take you not again" Gaara whispers hugging him happily. Sasuke smiles before falling asleep.

Sasukitty: wow that was great ^^ I tried to make it as good as possible cause im going away for a while and this is your present intill when I get back :P

Sasuke: *drooling* why does this chapter make me like Gaara

Gaara: cause im awesome *smirking*

Sasukitty: yes you are now im off now please review I will see you when I get back.


	13. Minasasu

Sasukitty: he he… hey guys sorry it took me so long to update and I do have an explanation but I wont bother writing it out again cause I already have twice so just sorry I guess I promise it wont happen again… or at least I hope not

Sasuke: oh moving on please tell me I'm not paired up with someone strange

Sasukitty: of course not

Sasuke: phew

Sasukitty: just Minato

Sasuke: what -.-

Minato: Mwuahahahahahaha

... …

Sasuke sighed he missed the blond already and he had only been gone for two days, 3 more days to go in till Naruto's mission was over. He already missed him and already he was extremely sexually frustrated.

He just needed something to distract him. He smiled remembering what Naruto had told him when he left "I will be with you in your heart" it was the corniest line ever and he had whacked Naruto on the head with it but really it made him feel a lot better.

He smiled remembering other things about the blonde like how he always tries to convince him that ramen counted as his 5 fruits and vegetables a day he smiled and

Set off to Naruto's father's house.

Minato has invited him round because much like Sasuke he to missed the blonde bundle of sunshine. He got to Minato's house and knocked on the door, a few seconds later it was opened by an older version of Naruto who smiled happily when he saw Sasuke.

"Hey Mina" Sasuke says smiling at him. "Hey Sasuke good evening, come on in I just need to run to the Market to fid something other than ramen for us to eat" he says chuckling and scratching the back of his head brightly.

He then turned grabbed his jacket and left without another word. Sasuke smiled taking his shoes off and slowly walking around the house exploring. There wasn't many rooms in Minato's house just a living room a small kitchen a bathroom and Minato's bedroom.

Sasuke realised he had never been in Minato's bedroom before and decided to take a look before he got back. Slowly he opened the door and peaked inside, nothing spectacular was on the other side, but what was he expecting anyway?

He walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed looking around; there was a wardrobe a desk and a bed with a set of drawers next to it. On top of the draws there were two pictures one of them Sasuke assumed was Kushina and the other was of Naruto.

He sighed sadly remembering Naruto again he absentmindedly began opening the draws on the side of the bed. He looked inside the last cabinet then quickly slammed it shut again. His eyes were as big as tennis balls.

He looked back at the draw opening it again and closing it again. He does that a few more times in till his mind finally processes what's actually inside. He stares at the draw in shock for a few more minutes which is where Minato found him when he got back.

"I was wondering where you went Sasuke" he said with a smile sitting down on the bed next to Sasuke "ummm are you ok?" he asks. Sasuke just stares at him then nodded slowly and tried to look anywhere but at Minato.

Minato suddenly gasped and looked at Sasuke "Oh shit Sasuke you didn't go inside my drawers did you" He asked "uhhh nooo" Sasuke mumbled trying to move away quickly so he didn't make an awkward scene.

Minato sighed "I can tell when you are lying Sasuke, please don't tell Naruto he will never let me live it down" Minato begged looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at him and tried to leave but Minato grabbed him and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"Sasuke don't tell him" Minato growled. "Well I don't know how I could keep it from him" Sasuke said finally finding his voice again. Minato growled then smirked evilly causing Sasuke to move away a little.

"W-what" Sasuke mumbled Minato began pushing him down onto the bed and climbs on top of him smirking "if you are going to tell him I will have to convince you not to" he chuckles pinning Sasuke's arms down and kissing him passionately.

Sasuke gasps from surprise and Minato takes the chance to push his tongue into him hot mouth pulling a moan from Sasuke as he laps at his lips and explores his mouth fully pulling away and looking down at the now panting Sasuke.

"M-Minato don't its wrong" Sasuke half groaned while Minato just trails his hand along from Sasuke's lips to the top of his shirt. "Its not wrong Sasuke just let me help you we both miss Naruto so it wont make a difference" he chuckled darkly

Sasuke groaned again as Minato began using his teeth to unbutton Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke squirmed trying to get out of Minatos strong hold and failing miserably. Sighing Minato reaches into a draw and pulls out a pair of handcuffs.

He grabs Sasuke's arms and handcuffs him to the headboard before sitting back to look at the beauty under him. Sasuke whined from being watched trying to pull on the handcuffs but being unable to break them. "Perfect" He growled pressing his lips back onto the teens roughly fully unbuttoning his own and Sasuke's shirt and latching his mouth on to one of Sasuke's erect pebbles.

"Ahh, M-Minato" Sasuke whined as both of his nipples were pinched and sucked and bit leaving him moaning and squirming under the older male. Minato groaned taking off Sasuke's jeans and boxers taking his prize into his hand and squeezing it gently.

Sasuke moaned bucking his hips "Oh, Minato, p-please-oh god-stop" Minato frowned not liking Sasuke asking him to stop all the time he gave his cock one last squeeze receiving a groan before going into the draw once again shuffling some things around and pulling out a ball gag.

Sasuke whimpered biting his lip and pulling his head away from him. "Sasssuke open up" Minato said chuckling at how innocent and cute Sasuke was when he was nervous. He heard another whimper and decided to just make Sasuke open his mouth.

He quickly grabbed Sasuke cock and began kneading the tender flesh. Sasuke moaned loudly his mouth opening in the perfect 'o' shape and Minato quickly put the gag into his mouth strapping it tightly.

Sasuke moaned into the gag whining panting as Minato continued his assault, kissing and sucking everywhere he could on his flesh sucking on a particularly sensitive area near the base of his cock and making Sasuke moan and writhe under him.

He pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up sliding them in one at a time pumping them and allowing Sasuke to get used to his long fingers pressing into his ass. Sasuke could hardly think anymore with 3 fingers pumping inside of him and Minato gently stroking his cock now and then his mind was in complete overload.

Minato smirked deciding that he probably didn't need to gag him anymore taking it out and lubing his cock up. Sasuke groans looking over at Minato as he feels heated flesh being pressed into his anus.

Minato slowly pushed in in till he was balls deep in Sasuke's tight heat he began slowly thrusting in and out soft and gently but when Sasuke whined and pushed back against his it was to hard to hold back and he began slamming as hard as he could right into Sasuke's pleasure spot hitting it multiple time in just a few seconds.

Sasuke moaned pulling on the handcuffs weakly, he suddenly feels a slight pressure at the base of his dick and whines trying to look down to see what was going on but Minato kisses him deeply and chuckles into his ear whispering "you cant cum in till I say"

Sasuke whined and nodded panting as Minato continued thrusting hard against his prostate. "Oh, nyuuu Minato please, please let me cumm-oh" Sasuke moaned bucking his hips and thrusting back against him.

Minato groaned pounding into Sasuke for all he had slowly pulling of the cock ring and groaning "cum pet" Sasuke screamed releasing over Minatos chest and falling unconscious.

Minato sighed getting up and looking down at the unconscious Sasuke smirking. Well so much for the food he unchains Sasuke's hands and lies down next to Sasuke hoping that his 'convincing' worked.

…..

Sasukitty: hehehe Sasuke got fucked ^.^

Sasuke: *drools*

Minato: hehe where did you think Naruto learned all his tricks from?

Sasuke: probably from all the yaoi Sasukitty does about him

Minato: true…

Sasukitty: well hope you enjoyed and review please :3


	14. Shikasasu

Sasukitty: ok I know I know I haven't updated in a loooong time. I also haven't wrote or read any yaoi for a long time so this might not be very good . but at least I updated right ;D

Sasuke: damn it I was having a great time while you weren't writing I even managed to go on holiday without you forcing me to get with anyone

Sasukitty: I do not force you :C you enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it ^-^

Shikamaru: can we hurry up and get to the good part?

Sasuke: … Shikamaru… why are you here . -worried-

…

Sasuke yawned sleepily walking home after a long 3 week mission in the country of waves with the rest of his team, well at least I have someone at home to look forward to he thinks smiling to himself, he walks along the crumbly path leading to the Uchiha house, he took his house back a while ago because he had nowhere to live.

Smiling tiredly Sasuke opens the door and is straight away spun round and pressed against a wall with a pair of lips on his own, he smirked into the kiss pulling away to see his boyfriend Shikamaru looking half bored and half happy.

"Welcome back Sasuke" he smiles pulling Sasuke into the living room and down onto the sofa so he is pinned beneath him.

Sasuke smiled back at him stifling a groan as Shika starts to nip and suck his neck causing both of them to start getting hard

"I guess you missed me?" He said smiling down at Sasuke as he felt the Uchiha's arousal against his leg. Sasuke smirks up at his boyfriend moving up to kiss him gently; Shikamaru quickly deepens the kiss pressing his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth receiving another quiet groan.

"Of course I missed you" Sasuke practically purrs flipping their positions and palming the bulge in Shikamaru's jeans. Shika tilts his head back sighing, allowing Sasuke to be dominant for a while before flipping them over so he is on top again.

He latches his mouth onto his boyfriend's neck and bites, leaving lots of colourful hickeys along Sasuke's neck and shoulders.

Groaning and winding a hand into Shikamaru's hair, Sasuke feels his boyfriend's knee shift to press against his crotch and slowly move against him.

"Shika" Sasuke groans relishing in the feeling of pleasure, Shikamaru smirks turning Sasuke over so he is on his stomach against the couch.

Slowly pulling both their tops off he gently licks down Sasuke's back stopping when he gets to more clothes and pulling Sasuke's jeans and boxers off as well leaving him naked. Sasuke groans as Shikamaru's tongue travels lower.

Sighing and resting his head against a cushion Sasuke groans as something wet slides into his ass. Shikamaru smiles' hearing the Uchiha's moan and continues to tongue fuck him for a while longer before adding a finger in along with it, earning another gasp.

Slowly adding another finger and moving away so he can purr dirty words into Sasuke's ear he starts moving the fingers in and out of his ass listening to his boyfriend's gasping breathes.

He adds a third finger stretching Sasuke out gently and kissing the side of his head. Sasuke groans turning his head to half glare at Shikamaru "hurry up" he groans. Shikamaru smiles pulling his fingers out and positioning himself to enter Sasuke.

Sasuke moans as he slowly presses in, enjoying the feeling of being stretched and filled once again. Shikamaru groans and starts to move, keeping a constant rhythm of pressing into Sasuke who sighs gently beneath him.

Speeding up and feeling his release getting closer he begins to angle his thrusts downwards to hit against Sasuke's sweet spot repeatedly driving his boyfriend closer to the edge and earning a few louder moans.

Sasuke moaned pressing back against him and fisting the cushion he had been resting on wanting to grab something, Shikamaru groaned pulling out and moving Sasuke so he was on his back intertwining their hands and thrusting back in again to hit his prostate.

Sasuke moaned as he gets tipped closer and closer to orgasm by the constant pressure against his sweet spot, "Shika… oh… I'm… close" he manages to gasp out, and Shikamaru doubles his speed thrusting faster and deeper.

Moaning and squeezing Shikamaru's hand Sasuke cums along with his boyfriend who collapses onto him. They both lie there for a while getting their breath back.

"Next time I go on a long mission I'm taking you with me" Sasuke groans as Shikamaru pulls out of him and cuddles him close.

Shikamaru smiles "I think I will be ok with that" he kisses Sasuke's head and they both fall asleep.

Sasuke: -/-;; … really?

Sasukitty: yup ^-^ aren't you cuuuute

Shikamaru –drooling- yup

Sasuke: . I hate you both! Read and Review ;P


	15. Peinsasu

Sasukitty: yays im back ^^ and just as a warning this chapter is probably very BDSM and etc. so don't like and you really really shouldn't read _ I don't know why I felt like doing a chapter like this but it seemed to go well.

Sasuke: I think you destroyed my soul ._.

Sasukitty: good ^^ yay its Peinsasu 

….

Pein smirked watching his pet, bound, helpless and sensitive to each and every touch, he slowly dragged a finger down his back observing the shiver that rang through his body.

"Your mine" he growled into the ravens ear biting the lobe and earning a muffled groan. His gorgeous pet, completely exposed, bound by ropes around his wrists wrapped around a metal hoop that hung from the ceiling, and having to stand on the balls of his feet to keep the strain off of his arms.

A red ball gag was in his mouth restraining speech and a black vibrater was shoved into his tight ass positioned to hit his prostate a few times every minute but never dead on, teasing him effectively but not give him the stimulation he needed.

A ring was secured tightly around the boys cock stopping his release, and attached to the vibrater was a chain that went from wrapped round the base all the way up to a black collar around the boy's neck.

Pein smirked, he was perfect. He ran a leather whip down the boys back and relished in the shudder that he received "Now pet you know why you're being punished don't you" he whispered into the ravens ear he earned a mewl and a nod.

"Yes that's right it's because you let that bastard Suigetsu touch you without my permission" he hissed. The boy whimpered and moaned loudly through the gag as his master pushed the vibrater further inside him to strike his prostate dead on.

With this Pein struck the raven with the whip watching him shudder and twitch at each strike of the cold leather on his heated skin. Once he was trembling and moaning uncontrollably he stopped and slowly licked each wound kissing the welts gently making his pet moan with a light blush across his cheeks.

"Mmm such a good pet" he says smiling and watching him still twitch from the vibrater that was driving him crazy with lust. Releasing the boys arms from the ropes and catching him as his legs gave out he turned the vibrater off but left it inside him and removed the gag.

He picked up his pet carrying him bridal style over to a king sized bed on the other side of the room lying him down before loosely retying his arms to the headboard. He sat on the side of the bed and looked down at his pet who was already glaring at him.

His pet growled "take it off" Pein only smirked at him. "No, not until you treat me with the right respect, unless of course you want to be punished again?" He said picking up the whip again as a warning. His pet was silent for a while obviously arguing with himself.

Becoming inpatient Pein busied himself by slowly rubbing up and down his pet's dick obviously making it harder for the raven from the added pleasure.

Starting to nudge the vibrater in more he heard his pet whine and shudder, "p-please take it off" he gasped, his master only smirked more sliding up next to his pets face and starting to lick his neck causing another moan.

"Hmmm that was better pet, although you really should address me properly. But, I guess we will work on that another time" he slowly took off the cock ring and his pet moaned and jerked into his hand.

"Your even more slutty than usual today, maybe I should whip you more often" Pein says smiling at his pet who glared at him with a blush.

Deciding he wanted to have more fun Pein flipped his pet onto his stomach and took out the vibrater unclipping the chain from the collar and throwing it to the side of the room.

Lining his own throbbing dick up with the ravens entrance he leaned down to lick at his neck again. "Ready pet?" he whispered watching him twitch and moan "y-yes" quickly he sheathed his entire length into the boy beneath him watching the shudders and moans wrack through the ravens body.

Starting a fast and hard pace he started leaving bites and bruises along his pet's neck and shoulders watching the boy's face, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure uttering loud cries with every strike of his prostate.

Feeling his orgasm fast approaching the master bit down on his pet's neck triggering the ravens long awaited release with a loud moan fisting the bed sheets frantically. Pein groaned filling his pet with his seed and pulling out with a smirk.

He untied the ropes and cuddled the exhausted boy close to him leaving the collar on. "Goodnight, my Sasuke" he whispered as they both fell asleep.

…

Sasukitty: well wasn't that nice 3 hehe possessive Pein (nagato) ^^

Pein: hmmm I have to say it was good although I expected you to use my rinnegan

Sasukitty: I was gonna but it didn't end up fitting in with the story so I deleted that part

Sasuke: Read & Review -_-


	16. JuugoSasu

Sasukitty: Hello again ^^

Sasuke: I'm depressed I'm not talking to you

Sasukitty: is this about what I did to you in this chapter?

Sasuke: …~hatred~

JuugoxSasuke, JuuSasu

...

Team Hawk made their way through the trees carefully keeping an eye out for enemies, usually they would ask Karin to check for any enemy ninja, but she was sick and her fever was too bad for her to use chakra properly so instead they were being very careful as they knew there was a town close by.

"I'm SO sick of this" Suigetsu complained loudly "why can't that bitch just do her job!"

Sasuke sighed wondering, once again, why he had brought someone so loud along with them. He looked at Juugo hoping he would explain it for him and seeing Sasuke's pleading look Juugo sighed.

"Suigetsu you know she is sick so she can't 'do her job' " Juugo stated softly. Suigetsu grumbled stomping through the forest as loud as he possibly could.

"Well could someone else at least carry her" he complained sitting down and putting Karin on the floor roughly. "She's heavy"

"OI FISHFACE I MAY BE SICK BUT I STILL HAVE EARS" Karin shouted, despite her sick state her rather hoarse voice seemed just as loud as her usual one.

Sasuke sat down next to a tree and sighed hoping there weren't any enemy ninja out or they would hear Suigetsu and Karin fighting from a mile away.

To make matters worse at that precise moment there was a shout of "Kill!" and Juugo proceeded to try and murder them both.

Sasuke wondered if it would be worth letting Juugo kill them and put an end to his constant migraines but, he decided against it in the end as he still needed to use Suigetsu and Karin.

"Calm down Juugo" he said steadily watching as the man once again calmed down from his murderous personality and released Suigetsu who had been fighting him off with his Zabuza sword.

"Sorry…" Juugo said moving away and starting to set up fire, looks like they were staying here till tomorrow thanks to Karin's cold. Sasuke got up after a while and started to walk away ignoring Suigetsu and Karin's loud voices asking where he was going.

He got to a quieter part of the forest and looked around making sure he wasn't followed he took a deep breath and closed his eyes…

All of a sudden two black, fluffy, camouflaged cat ears rose from his hair and proceeded to twitch around detecting any noise, he heard Karin shouting in the distance but nothing else it seemed. At least that was lucky; no ninjas were around at the moment.

Sasuke sighed thinking about how he got these damn ears (and a very fluffy tail that was also hidden) and how he should have murdered Orochimaru a couple of extra times just for being so incredibly annoying with his and Kabuto's experiments. He was so caught up with his murderous thoughts that he didn't think anything of the sound of approaching footsteps until it was too late.

"S-Sasuke!" Juugo stuttered. The moment Juugo had spoken his ears had gone back down flat against his head once again looking as though it was just part of his hair. Sasuke cursed his own stupidity.

"What?" he growled in his most 'I'm annoyed, go away' voice.

"Umm… Well Karin sent me to check you were ok and…"

"I'm fine now leave me alone" Sasuke cut him off getting back up and avoiding Juugo's eye cursing himself under his breath. Juugo slowly walked towards him earning a glare of hatred that was easily ignored and just made Sasuke even more annoyed that the man had appeared without him realising.

Juugo reached up and touched Sasuke's hair where the cat ear was and Sasuke moved away quickly slapping Juugo's hand.

"You. Didn't. See. Anything." Sasuke growled out looking as if he would kill someone soon. Juugo looked rather uncomfortable and like he wanted to say something but seemed to decide against it and just looked at him instead.

"…What?" Sasuke said after a few minutes of them staring at each other. Usually he liked silence but this time it just seemed painfully quiet.

"I was just thinking… you… looked quite cute" Juugo said quietly walking over Juugo wrapped an arm around Sasuke's thin waist stooping down to kiss him passionately, the Uchiha was so shocked he lost the ability to move for a few seconds before angrily pushing the taller man away

"What the hell was that!" he growled his sharingan spinning angrily "And I'm not cute! Don't you dare ever say that again" Juugo just looked at him then smiled, he wasn't acting like the usual timid Juugo… but then he wasn't trying to murder him either.

He suddenly seemed completely different to either of his personalities; he was more confident. He strode over to Sasuke without looking into his eyes to avoid the Uchiha's genjutsu (he may be confident but he isn't stupid).

"Sasuke… Let me help you forget your past for at least a little while" he whispered pressing the still shocked Uchiha against a tree and licking his neck gently and slowly moving a hand up to rub the fluffy ears on his head.

Sasuke blinked at him in a very un-Uchiha like way and pushed him gently "Why would I want to forget" he said resisting the urge to groan. He really did hate those cat ears. Juugo carried on pushing Sasuke to the ground and kissing him chastely.

"Because you seem lonely" he whispered against the Uchiha's cat ears which twitched at the huskiness in his voice. Juugo slowly began to peel off his clothes along with Sasuke's continuing to kiss and lick at different areas of the boy's body.

On the other hand, Sasuke was feeling a little lost. He knew that he should just get up and kill the other now for even thinking about touching him but actually forgetting for a while didn't sound too bad.

Now having them both completely naked Juugo looked down at the Uchiha taking in every detail of the boy pausing on dusty pink nipples and bending down to lick and pinch them gently making the Uchiha tremble slightly.

Juugo paused suddenly noticing the Uchiha's tail and he grabbed it noticing how soft it was and stroking it curiously while he offhandedly rubbing the Uchiha's growing erection noticing the jolts of pleasure the actions were causing to the boy.

Sasuke looked up at the other and growled at him

"Just get on with it" Juugo smiled, a little of his usual shyness creeping back. Kissing Sasuke slowly he pressed a finger against the boys ass sliding it inside. Sasuke broke the kiss to moan quietly biting his lip and it moved inside him softly as it was pumped it in and out.

Juugo moved up and stroked the Uchiha's cat ears with is other hand as he added a second finger pressing them deep to touch the Uchiha's sweet spot causing him to shudder a bite his lip harder refusing to moan.

Smiling Juugo added a third finger watching the boy under him as he tried to keep his face indifferent.

He slid his fingers out carefully and leaned over the Uchiha positioning his throbbing cock in line with Sasuke's entrance looking into his eyes as he thrust in.

Sasuke's head flew back at the sudden pleasure and pain and Juugo set a hard fast pace his body covering the others completely as Sasuke held on to him gasping gently his breath hitching every time his prostate got struck.

Gently grabbing the boy's tail (which he had previously let go of) Juugo watched as it twitched involuntarily at the pleasure and he stroked it again gently receiving a gasped moan.

He smiled watching Sasuke lose control because of him was a giant ego boost and he started to thrust even faster drawing them both closer to release.

"J-Juugo" Sasuke growled biting Juugo's shoulder suddenly to stop himself crying out as he came and the other moaned as Sasuke tightened around him as he too released and collapsed on top of the Uchiha

Sasuke got his breath back quickly pushing the taller and heavier boy off him and getting up to collect his clothes.

"You will never speak of any of this" he said his voice completely indifferent as he walked off into the forest. Juugo sighed also getting dressed and heading back to their campsite, ignoring the passed out Karin who had a giant nosebleed.

...

Sasukitty : I no Sasukes probably OOC through some of it and the whole thing doesn't make sense but I couldn't think of any other way to get them together ._. I am seriously running out of ideas here and I'm starting to run out of people as well XD

Sasuke: Good! That means this whole thing can almost be over

Sasukitty: I may be running out of people but im sure the revieiwers have lots of ideas –glares at Sasuke- besides I'm gonna try Iruka and Sasuke next … (don't think ive done that pairing yet)

Sasuke: I hate you… so much.

Read & Review


	17. KisaSasu (wow chapter 17!)

Saskitty: hmm I know last time I said I would do Iruka and Sasuke but I couldn't think of a plot to get them together :D so enjoy Kisame and Sasuke instead

Sasuke: I hate you…

…..

Kisame watched the sexy younger Uchiha intently, Sasuke could tell he was being watched and continued to ignore the fish man as he trained, Sasuke sighed wiping the sweat from his brow and continuing to practice and perfect his new fighting techniques.

"You would keep your balance better if you kept your foot more to the left when you land" Kisame commented watching Sasuke's twitch in annoyance but he doesn't turn around and carries on as if Kisame wasn't there, he did however, take the advice to Kisame's amusement.

He moved away from the wall and towards Sasuke watching his movements and reaching out to adjust Sasuke's stance slightly only to need to duck at a well-aimed punch heading towards his face.

"Let me help you Sasuke, I can make you stronger" Kisame said smiling toothily, Sasuke just growled at him moving away only for his waist to be grabbed by large hands resulting in another dodged punch aimed towards the shark.

"Go away" Sasuke glared, his annoyance over Kisame's persistence was evident but the shark could see that if he kept pushing he could get Sasuke to trust him… maybe.

"Your brother asked me to look after you, and keep you away from Madara" Sasuke blinked at him blankly only his eyes betraying him and showing the shock he felt, Kisame smirked "Your brother was my closest friend… well he was my only friend" he said "So let me train you".

"Hnn…" Well at least I he didn't reject the idea, Kisame smiled moving away then smirking at the nonchalant "…fine" from the Uchiha.

He lead Sasuke away from Madara's lair, he and Itachi had always tried to stay away and there were many caves and bases that Madara didn't know about, he took Sasuke to one of these places to train.

After training for several hours Sasuke was quite glad to be off his feet in a large crater filled with warm water, he ignores Kisame who gets in behind him.

Kisame however had other ideas and went up behind the Uchiha starting to massage the tense muscles in his shoulders. Sasuke continued to ignore him not making any attempt to get rid of him or to move away but not really relaxing either.

"You're so tense Sasuke you should relax more" he said working on the knotted muscles slowly and moving down to kiss Sasuke's shoulder blade looking up and smirking and the glare sent his way, but since there was no physical attempt to remove him he took it as a go ahead and continued kissing while rubbing his shoulders.

After a white Sasuke finally relaxed moving his head back onto the shark's shoulder and closing his eyes, Kisame started to attack the Uchiha's neck biting and sucking leaving large purple marks on his pale skin.

"Why?" Sasuke asks sighing softly at the attack of kisses and bites on his neck, "Why What?" Kisame replies wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the Uchiha closer. "Why would you do this?" he sighs, "because I want you and have for a long time" he growls licking over one of the dark purple marks on Sasuke's neck causing a shiver.

Kisame reaches up brushing his fingers against Sasuke's sensitive nipples and pinching them softly eliciting a soft groan from the Uchiha and sliding a hand down to the Uchiha's hardening dick rubbing it softly while biting another large mark on his neck.

"mmm" Sasuke sighs pressing back against the shark who strokes his cock lightly and smirks at the groan and glare he receives "get on with it" Sasuke growls turning around grabbing the sharks shoulders and pressing himself against Kisame roughly receiving a guttural groan.

Kisame smirks pressing his lips against Sasuke's sliding his tongue in and earning a few soft moans as their erections rub together. He grabs the Uchiha's hands pushing him back until they hit the side of the basin while ravaging the teenager's mouth roughly.

He moves back slightly nipping Sasuke's lips and reaching one hand down to grab the Uchiha's ass pressing a finger into his hole watching his back arch slightly and the sudden intrusion. "Relax" Kisame growled raking his teeth across the Uchiha's ear and sliding another finger in stretching him slowly.

He smiled watching the Uchiha groan his eyes shut, Kisame pulled Sasuke out of the water crawling over him and pinning his arms above his head while pulling his fingers out and kissing the teenager again before lining himself up with the others body.

He moved forward, grasping Sasuke's hips and pressing the head of his cock against the stretched opening and then thrusting in all at once watching Sasuke throw his head back in pain and pleasure as he's stretched and filled so completely.

Kisame growled waiting only a few seconds before starting at a ferocious pace aiming at the Uchiha's prostate and enjoying the loud cries that the teenager seemed to be trying to stop but unable to, the shark smirked fucking him harder and kissing him.

Sasuke groaned slowly turning to mush under the sharks talented touch and heated cock rubbing against his prostate almost constantly, with a cry of pleasure he came forcing Kisame to cum too from the clenching muscles of Sasuke's ass.

They lay there for a few minutes getting their breath back, "get off" Sasuke groans quietly, the shark smirked pulling out and ruffling the Uchiha's hair grinning even more at the tired glare and kick aimed towards him as he moved away to clean himself.

Sasuke sighed getting up and leaving the room and Kisame watched him go, "Tch Itachi I wonder how bad you'd beat me if you knew I was fucking your brother" he smiled.

…

Sasukitty: I don't know why but I've always liked the idea of Kisasasu ^^

Sasuke: I don't like the thought of getting eaten or fucked by a shark :I

Kisame: -grins- don't worry Sasuke you will get used to it eventually

Sasukitty: yes ^^ yes he will

R&R


End file.
